Zarda Shelton (Earth-21195)
| CurrentAlias = Warrior Woman | Aliases = Power Princess | Identity = Public | Affiliation = , Doctor Druid, formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-21195 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to the Prime Earth) | BaseOfOperations = Alambra, Earth, Earth-616; formerly Utopolis, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Utopian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Carlos Pacheco | First = Squadron Sinister Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Not much is known about her early life other than Zarda was a member of Squadron Sinister in Earth-21195. Secret Wars After the Multiverse was destroyed by incursions, and recreated in the form of Battleworld, her Squadron Sinister were the rulers of the domain of Utopolis. Due to the power and cohesiveness of the team, Warrior Woman, as well as the rest of Squadron Sinister, annexed many other provinces. Warrior Woman and the leader of Squadron Sinister, King Hyperion were lovers, yet unbeknownst to Hyperion, she had betrayed him and their comrades by working with their enemies in the neighboring province of Nutopia. When her deception was uncovered by Nighthawk, he forced her to flee in order to escape the wrath of Hyperion. Following the fight between Hyperion and Nighthawk, in which King Hyperion was killed, Zarda was brought to Doomstadt to testify against Nighthawk who had been called before God Emperor Doom, the ruler of Battleworld, by the Thor Corps, standing accused of having used a Power Prism, taken from the corpse of Doctor Spectrum, to kill Iron Thor, though he was ultimately found guilty of sowing discord within his domain, for which he was sentenced to exile beyond The Shield. All-New, All-Different Marvel When Reed Richards restored the multiverse, Zarda and the entire Squadron Sinister were resurrected in Earth-21195; however, their Earth soon faced a new cataclysm of unknown origin and thus they built a portal in Cosmopolis, New Troy to escape their dying world. Unfortunately the portal was designed to only transport one person at a time, and took too long to build, thus the Squadron turned on each other, fighting to determine whom would be the first to escape. The others underestimated Zarda because she was a woman, and she used that to her advantage to slay her teammates and pass through the portal into the Exo-Space between realities. There she encountered Power Princess, who had escaped the destruction of her own homeworld in Earth-712 as a result of a similar cataclysm. Power Princess agreed to share her life force to help Warrior Woman heal from the wounds of her battle with the Squadron Sinister; however the latter betrayed the former and fed until she believed she had taken the entirety of her savior's life. Fall of Atlantis Assuming the identity of Power Princess as well, Warrior Woman next found herself in Earth-616, where she banded together with other heroes who also lost their own universes to form a new Squadron Supreme, with their goal being to protect their new world at any cost. Their first mission involved was to punish Namor for destroying Doctor Spectrum's world, and cooperating with the Cabal, as well as numerous attacks upon the surface world. They eventually confront him, along with Attuma and the rest of Atlantis. Zarda killed Attuma, while Hyperion yanked the city of Atlantis from the ocean, lifted it high into the air, and hurled it down, utterly destroying it. Hyperion then proceeded to decapitate Namor with his Atomic Vision. These events led to the people of Earth having mixed reactions about them, and forcing the Avengers Unity Division to attempt to apprehend the Squadron Supreme. ... Sometime later in Toronto, Warrior Woman encountered Modred the Mystic who offered to help her attain everything she desired. Elsewhere, as Nighthawk was investigating Kymellian activities on Earth, his inquiry led him to a chemical plant in the Sonoran Desert where the aliens were storing some sort of stimulant. His analysis was cut short; however, when the Avengers Unity Division made their presence known. Kyle signaled for backup, and the rest of the Squadron Supreme arrived soon after. Commander Steve Rogers ordered them to surrender for the murder of Namor, but Hyperion refused, and a fierce battle ensued. The two teams seemed evenly matched, though tides turned when Jim Hammond arrived with a virtual army of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as reinforcements for the Avengers. At that point Thundra and Tyndall interceded, suddenly teleporting the Squadron Supreme to Weirdworld where they were immediately ambushed by Arkon. Betrayal in Weirdworld Thundra explained that Arkon was possessed by an evil madness and a pawn of another. Cut off from the nourishment of solar photon particles, Hyperion was quickly defeated by Arkon, and as Doctor Spectrum moved to rescue him, she unexpectedly lost control of her powers and exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Nighthawk prepared to strike, but was betrayed by Zarda, who revealed herself to be an impostor in league with Modred, not the real Princess. Arkon took out Blur and Modred downed Tyndall, then outnumbered three-on-one, Thundra was forced to flee, as Nighthawk, Blur, and Tyndall were taken captive and brought to the castle of their master who was revealed to be Doctor Druid, back from the dead. Nighthawk, Blur, and Tyndall eventually broke free of their bonds, then Raymond Kane and Jeffrey Walters started attacking the guards before Warrior Woman crashed the party. Zarda fought Nighthawk for a time before the Blur joined the confrontation. Eventually Hyperion, Dr. Spectrum, and Skull the Slayer freed the denizens of WeirdWorld from the spell of Dr. Druid. Instead of staying to see her allies' demise, Warrior Woman fled back to Earth, vowing revenge. Rise of the Myriad Zarda rose to power quickly after turning Alambra, by way of the Myriad technology and mystic enchantment, into a most wondrous realm. Instead of executing those who challenged her rule, she chose to confront them through trial by combat. Killing them all as a reward to herself. Later, Zarda found out that to accomplish her goal that she would need Namor's help, whom the Squadron Supreme has already killed. With Modred's assistance, she came up with a plan to bring him back to life. | Personality = | Powers = Zarda is a Utopian and her people possess superior genetic stock compared to the rest of humanity, with unique methods of physical and mental training, which give Zarda physical capabilities at a superhuman level. Superhuman Strength: Zarda possesses superhuman strength enabling her to lift approximately 20 tons. Superhuman Speed: Zarda can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Zarda's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Zarda's body is more durable and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a human. For instance, the tissues of her body are fortified to the extent that she can withstand powerful impact forces, such as falling from many stories up or being struck by a superhumanly strong being, and sustain little to no injury. However, she can be injured by bullets and bladed weaponry composed of conventional materials. Superhuman Agility: Zarda's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Zarda's reflexes were similarly enhanced, allowing her to react many times faster than any normal human. Life Force-Based Extended Longevity: Zarda ages at a pace that is considerably slower than that of a human being, though she is not completely immune to aging; however, she is likely hundreds of years of age and retains the healthy and vital appearance of a woman in her physical prime. She is also much more resistant, though not completely immune, to diseases and infections; however, it has been shown that she requires to feed on other people's life force to achieve this. Telepathic Resistance: As long as she has some forewarning, Zarda is able to resist mental domination and mind control. | Abilities = Zarda is an excellent combatant, having been trained in multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat and weaponry due to her extended lifespan. Zarda is also extremely intelligent, possessing a near genius level intellect. | Strength = Zarda possesses superhuman strength, enabling her to lift around 20 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Dual Swords: She uses two Scimitar-like blades as her weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = * Warrior Woman is a pastiche of DC Comics' Wonder Woman. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Immortals Category:Utopians (Race) Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Advanced Longevity Category:DC Comics Pastiches Category:Regeneration Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed